1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to thermal and power aware graphics processing.
2. Background Art
In conventional graphics environments, graphics are processed based on fixed settings that are typically set by the user. Often, the user is unable to optimize the graphics settings based on current conditions (e.g., temperature, power, available resources, etc.). Further, as conditions within the graphics environment change (e.g., due to thermal, power, and/or user changes), the settings become even more sub-optimal, wasting available resources and degrading the user experience.
Accordingly, there is a need for thermal and/or power aware graphics processing.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.